Ella
by AbyssMo
Summary: Las responsabilidades adultas los han distanciado, incluso modificado su esencia. Mimí convence a Taichi de escapar un rato del mundo real. "A ti, ¿qué te devuelve la sonrisa?" Para GreenIllusions por el "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles" del foro Proyecto 1/8


¡Felices fiestas paras todos!

Espero que disfrutaran de una feliz navidad, un excelente inicio de año y la ansiada visita de los Reyes Magos.

Drabble dedicado con gran cariño para mi amiga secreta Greenillusions. Este es mi regalo de Reyes (... con delay) para ti, espero que lo disfrutes.

Pretende ser una colección de tres pequeñas historias, por lo pronto esta es la primera parte.

Para el "Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles" del foro Proyecto 1/8

Digimon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

* * *

 _ **ELLA**_

 _"Haz que se pregunten por qué sigues sonriendo"_

* * *

Cansancio, fastidio, estrés.

Si a Taichi le preguntaran la definición de adulto en pocas palabras esa sería.

¿Por qué nadie le previno respecto a los efectos secundarios del desarrollo humano? Nadie le informó que al crecer y madurar el cuerpo también lo hacen las responsabilidades, las preocupaciones, los miedos.

La conciencia.

Con los días su ímpetu, su característica energía, esa determinación que le posicionó al frente de sus amigos como su líder, parecía menguar.

Llevaba días en ese estado reflexivo, de introspección pasiva. Quizás fuera la "esclavitud a tiempo completo" a la que se sometió un año atrás o que finalmente la "madurez" le había alcanzado o que una llegara a consecuencia de la otra.

Odiaba la sensación.

Tomó una bocanada de aire con intensión de expulsarla en un solo movimiento de su ser... y quedó en eso, en pura intensión, al sentir vibrar su móvil por cuarta vez ese día.

Un mensaje, dos, tres.

Con desgano desbloqueó la pantalla para, sin molestarse por ver de quien se trataba, revisar y responder por inercia a la orda de tareas que a su superior se le ocurrirían esta vez.

 _T. Mimí: Hola... Estás?_

 _T. Mimí: Podemos vernos, por favor!_ — el último era un gif del _Gato con botas_ de DreamWorks, "su arma mortal".

— ¿Mimí? — articuló el moreno con sorpresa.

 _Y. Taichi: Ahora?_

 _T. Mimí: Puedes? Me dí una escapada… necesito un respiro…_ — seguido de un emoji "ligeramente" triste.

— Ah, ¿por qué ahora? — sé quejó el castaño dudando la respuesta al recordar todo lo que debía hacer para el trabajo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras la pantalla le indicaba que Mimí Tachikawa continuaba "en línea".

El año estaba por terminar y durante esas últimas semanas no había tenido oportunidad de verla, a ninguno de sus amigos de hecho.

El trabajo lo absorbió por completo, por primera vez tuvo que declinar la invitación de Mimí para su, ya tradicional, reunión de navidad con los elegidos.

Aunque en realidad para su cultura y sus creencias la fecha en sí carecía de significado, lo adquiría porque la joven ojimiel se esmeraba en organizar una cena entre amigos para compartir esos valores fraternales, propios de la época. Sin embargo ahora él tenía que concentrarse en lo más importante.

Algo en esa frase lo sacudió.

Se trataba de su amiga y eso, por demás según las conferencias de liderazgo a las cuales la empresa lo obligaba asistir, era lo más importante: "Cultivar y conservar buenas relaciones en todos los aspectos" era parte del programa.

 _Y. Taichi: Seguro!_

Tecleó finalmente el moreno con una sonrisa decidida. Por un instante le volvió la actitud de antaño que le instaba a vivir el momento sin importar las consecuencias.

 _T. Mimí: Yei! Te veo en 15 en la oficina de Koushiro. Qué emoción!_ — seguido de un corazón

La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

* * *

— ¡Taichi! — grito la joven castaña al verlo.

— Princesa — le sonrió el moreno — que ocurrió, dijiste 15 minutos y tardaste 15 más… ¿y eso? — preguntó notando la gran bolsa que su amiga llevaba al hombro.

— ¡Lo siento, fui por provisiones! — respondió ella recuperando el aliento. — ¿Subimos?

— Permíteme ayudarte con eso — sugirió Taichi adelantándose a la respuesta — ¿pero qué traes, a dónde ibas? — exclamó al sentir el peso del bulto.

— Lo necesario — respondió sonriente la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

Él sonrió incrédulo.

— ¿Y quien vendrá? — preguntó curioso.

— Sólo nosotros — dijo sin importancia la chica y presionó el botón del elevador.

— Supongo que acamparemos en la oficina de Koushiro todo el fin de semana... — continuó insistente Taichi señalando la gran bolsa.

— Obvio, no... ¡Conseguí que Kou abriera el portal por unas horas! — respondió ella divertida — Ya sabes, él jamás me niega nada. — confesó algo abrumada. — Es un atolondrado — concluyó distraída entrando al elevador.

El moreno sonrió de nuevo y la siguió.

— Bueno, si esto era una cita creo que salgo sobrando, ¿no crees? — comentó Taichi expectante.

— ¿Qué dices? — exclamó ella colorada — Jamás, no... eso ya no... — balbuceaba intentando explicarse — es decir, para nadie es un secreto lo que Kou siente hacia mí, pero nunca se atreverá a confesarlo. Yo misma intenté que lo escupiera, ¡es imposible!

Taichi estalló en carcajadas al tiempo en que las puertas se cerraban. Nunca esperó tal respuesta.

— ¡Basta, no es gracioso! — reprochó Mimí intentando disimular su bochorno.

Era verdad, fuera como fuera, sonaba tonto.

* * *

En cuestión de minutos los portadores del valor y la pureza se hallaban en el Digimundo. Ambos se detuvieron a contemplar la belleza del lugar mientras aspiraban ese aroma familiar, salvaje y pacífico a la vez.

— ¡Al fin! — suspiró la castaña y se lanzó hacia la orilla de la playa.

— Espera... — exclamó Taichi al verla soltar la carrera.

Por inercia salió tras ella. Con cada zancada su cuerpo parecía revitalizarse y en casi nada logró alcanzarla.

La joven dejó un rastro de prendas a su paso y ese reconocimiento hizo sonrojar a Taichi.

— Mimí, ¿qué haces? — se escandalizó el moreno.

— Voy a nadar — contestó sin más — ¡y tú deberías hacer lo mismo! — esquivó a su amigo y continuó hasta el agua únicamente con su ropa interior.

Perplejo, el joven contempló la escena que la castaña protagonizaba. Ella parecía fundirse con ese mundo, libre, silvestre. Sonrío, una vez más, la bella joven frente a él le arrancaba una sonrisa, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, ese único día.

De inmediato comenzó a despojarse de sus propias prendas y corrió hacia su compañera, se sumergió en el agua y aquel peso que intentaba liberar esa mañana se esfumó como las olas.

Durante horas continuaron jugueteando, dentro del agua, en la arena. El tiempo pareció volar ante sus ojos pues la noche cayó de pronto.

Sentados uno al lado del otro repartieron las provisiones.

— Años hacía que no me sentía como la primera vez que llegamos a esta playa — confesó el moreno.

— Ya ves que es posible.

Él la miro. Ella lo esquivó.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó él.

— ¿Por qué, qué? — le devolvió ella, sin verlo.

— ¿Por qué venimos? — aclaró

— Te lo dije, necesitaba un respiro. Un lugar para huir lejos de todo.

— ¿Por qué no están aquí los demás?

— No quise molestarlos, supe que no vendrían cuando Kou se negó...

— Dijiste que él jamás te niega nada...

— Que no interfiera con su trabajo... ¡viste el soborno que le ofrecí, la mitad de las provisiones eran para él! — rio — supongo que el "casi" es lo que define mi relación con Koushiro.

El moreno rio también, eso explicaba varias cosas.

— ¿Cómo supiste que vendría contigo? — continuó

— No lo sé, no estaba segura... — suspiró profundo — Entiendo que cada vez es más difícil reunir a todos, la vida adulta hace que las cosas se compliquen. Desde hace años las reuniones han estado incompletas y esta no fue la excepción. — al fin le miró a los ojos — Solo que jamás experimenté una reunión sin tí hasta ahora... y ¡ha sido la más vacía de todas! — Una lágrima escapó hacia su mejilla. — Es una tontería, no te estoy reprochando, ni deseo hacerte sentir mal, por favor no me malinterpretes... Ahora necesitaba un compañero de aventuras y tú eras ÉL.

Taichi no supo que responder, si supiera que esa mañana se sentía tan asfixiado como ella.

— El recuerdo de cada momento junto a ustedes en este lugar es lo que me mantiene en pie y me devuelve la sonrisa, a pesar de todo. — confesó la ojimiel — A ti ¿qué te hace seguir sonriendo?

— Es curioso, esta mañana no habría sabido la respuesta a esa pregunta — comenzó él — sin embargo el día de hoy he tenido más razones para sonreír que todo este año — continuó, acercándose.

Mimí sintió un cosquilleo pero permaneció expectante, le intrigaba la respuesta. Taichi rozó el rostro de la castaña y llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Ella se tiñó de un rosado intenso.

— Tú, Mimí — dijo al fin.

Ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

* * *

¡Helo aquí!

Finalmente, con algunos tropiezos, lo publiqué. Aunque me pasé, deben perdonarme, está fuera de mi control

Espero que cubra tus expectativas Green, el Michi no es mi fuerte, pero en realidad eso no ha resultado un obstáculo. Prometo traer pronto las dos historias restantes, aún no estoy segura si se enlazarán o no. ¡Te deseo un gran año!

Y a tí, lector curioso, gracias por leer.


End file.
